


Wings

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, an angel built wings upon your shoulders. A drabble about Josh Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> GDI, I forgot how hard drabbles are to write. But this is 100 words exactly, baby!

Once, an angel built wings upon your shoulders to help you fly. But you couldn't see them, and they dragged you down, pressing against your spine. You tried to lessen the weight, cutting, starving, and burning; you used drugs to chase the high, forever despairing at the crash. Darkness consumed your mind.

But your wings stayed.

And one day, you heard music. You cast around for the source – and realized: it was you.

Your wings unfurled.

Now, the crowd echoes your voice a thousand times back at you. Love like electricity crawls across your skin. This is better than flying.


End file.
